Forbidden Love
by Liberty Ford
Summary: {in progress} **CHAPTER 2 UP** Harry's having a rush of hormonal feelings for Draco... Draco's returning them... but this isn't allowed! He hates Malfoy! WARNING CONTAINS SLASH
1. This Kiss

Disclaimer: All character are JK's, not mine I'm just borrowing them to do what I want with! ;-)

Chapter One:

            Harry Potter bit his lip; Draco Malfoy was being his usual annoying self and was pushing him to the edge. 

"I'm telling you Malfoy, one more word about Hermione like that and I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what," drawled the blonde hair boy, "go on Potter tell me!"

"… You don't have Crabbe and Goyle with you now, don't push me, I swear I'll do it."

"Your pathetic Potter, did you know that, risking detention and house points for a MUDBLOOD."

The words rang inside Harry head and they angered him. How dare someone call his girl friend that! Least of all Malfoy, even his family somewhere along the line had muggle or muggle-born blood in it. Harry reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. 

"I'm telling you Malfoy."

"What are you going to do with that Potter, disarm me?" Draco scoffed and pulled his wand out too. "I wouldn't push me."

"… I don't intend to push you Malfoy, I might hex you though."

"My father."

"Isn't here…" Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy just as Malfoy brought his wand down and pointed it at Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" they both shouted at the same time.

Harry's wand was ripped from his hand, as was Malfoy's. Staring blankly at each other for a moment Harry blinked at what had happened. 

"You… you disarmed me?"

"You disarmed me first!"

"Don't start like that… I thought you were going to hex me?"

"Oh I'll do worse what that!" Draco lunged toward Harry and they both landed on the floor with Draco on top of Harry.

Harry stared up into the grey eyes that were facing him, they were deep eyes, and Harry had never really paid attention to how beautiful they were.

"What are you looking at?" snapped Draco coldly.

With this Harry realised what he was thinking, but Draco looked so inviting, how could he resist?

Then, Draco did something he didn't expect; he leaned forward and kissed him. There lips met and Harry stared blankly into Draco's eyes.

"What's the matter Potter, never kissed that mudblood?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say anything. Instead he kissed him back. Lips locked, tongues exploring and arms wrapped around each other, the two boys didn't notice the Professor standing over them.

"Potter! What are you doing…" he trailed off when he saw Draco, "… Malfoy!"

Harry looked over Draco's shoulder and nearly choked, "…Professor Snape, sir I didn't see you there."

He raised one eyebrow, "…evidently."


	2. Out Of Sight

Disclaimer: All characters are Joanne Rowling's not mine.

Chapter Two

            Harry tossed and turned in his bed, one thing continued to race through his mind causing his insomnia. Draco Malfoy. Part of him was disgusted by what had happened but the other part of him was itching to kiss him again. 

**Kiss…**

He thought again and again, he'd kissed Malfoy…

**Draco Malfoy had been on my lips… his hands had been down my…**

Harry stopped his thoughts right there. He wasn't going to think about it anymore, no way, no how. Harry turned over; he continued his sleepless night desperately trying to forget the earlier evening.

~ ~ ~

"Harry… you're up early" said Hermione walking down the steps from the girl's dorms.

"Yeah… couldn't sleep…" he replied thinking quickly. Well it was the truth; one little white lie wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Oh, those dreams again?" she whispered closely in his ear.

Harry nodded and stood up. "We should go to breakfast…"

"Yes… where's Ron?"

"I don't know… I think he's just getting up."

Hermione shook her head and walked down the breakfast with Harry.

            While Hermione talked continually about how much homework she could fit into Saturday, Harry's eyes kept drifting to the Slytherin table and mainly to Draco.

"Harry… what are you looking at?" Hermione asked and she turned around to see Draco staring over to them. "Oh ignore him Harry, he's just not worth the hassle."

"I know," replied Harry still peering over when Hermione wasn't looking.

            Harry walked slowly to around the grounds, he passed Hagrid's hut several times and then he headed towards a more secluded area to think. He bent down and picked up several stones and threw them across the water, behind him he heard the crunch of a stick and he turned around.

"Draco…" he said slightly shocked.

"On a first name basis now are we Potter? I think not, but I bet you were thinking about me."

"I was not… why would I think about you?" he said in defence.

"Oh come now," said Draco smirking and holding back a laugh. "You saw Snape's face right?" Draco burst out laughing and sat down on the grass.

Harry stared at the situation in shock; he'd never heard Draco laugh without evilness before. Sitting down too he made sure he was a good meter away from the boy. "I did see his face, but he wasn't amused. I don't know why I didn't lose a hundred points from that…"

"Really? I do."

"Why then?"

"If he'd have taken points, he'd have had to explain why… can you imagine Snape telling everyone that his best student, me of course. Was kissing you? It's laughable."

"I see… I suppose…"

"You suppose what Potter?"

"Nothing… just that I wouldn't have said it was laughable…" Harry trailed off when he realised what he'd said.

"So you enjoyed it eh?" Draco stifled another laugh and stood up.

"I didn't say that."

"But you meant it…" 

Draco stated this rather than asking it and this time Harry didn't object, if he was truthful he did enjoy it. Every bit of it sent shivers down his spine. The difference of the kiss was amazing; Hermione didn't kiss so forcefully or so passionately. 

A kiss with her has never made… 

Embarrassed, Harry stopped his thoughts again and stood up to face Draco.

"Follow me Potter…" he said and took off towards the back of Hogwarts. 

            Harry followed him curiously, he shivered as the walked out of the sunlight and into the dark, shadowed area. "Malfoy… where are you taking me?"

Draco stopped and turned around abruptly, "Lets get this straight Potter. I'm not taking you anywhere, you're following me, I hate you more than anybody else in this world but… wow… you taste good…"

Harry's mouth hung open and he followed Draco again. He finally stopped and Harry looked around him, the sun had completely disappeared from sight and trees towered over them. 

"This is it?" said Harry dryly, taking another look around him.

"Yes…" Draco moved closer to him until he face was inches away from Harry's. "What do you want to do now?"

"… Go back inside… I'm cold."

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped back. "You're kidding me, right?"

Harry stared into Draco's eyes and although he screamed inside his head not to he leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's.

"Mmm… so you… don't want to go… inside then?" said Draco through kisses.

Harry pulled away and look at Draco again. "Not inside Hogwarts anyway," he replied smirking at his own joke.

Draco seemed to spring off the ground and he landed on top of Harry, kissing him furiously. His tongue explored Harry's mouth; he reached one hand up and ran a slim finger across his scar.

Harry again heard that crunching sound of a stick breaking beneath someone's foot and the two boys looked to there right. Harry's mouth again hung open as he saw Hermione, his girlfriend, kissing someone else. He saw the red hair, the freckles… "Oh my god…" he breathed…

A/N

Ok… so I dare you to guess who? So it's not hard I know! Lol

Please review and I hope you like it. Like I said before… my first slash so please be nice.


End file.
